WINTER OF LOVE
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: dalam musim dingin... Aku ingin bersama mu. Tapi kunyatakan cintaku, aku takut tak diterima olehmu. Sungguh, momen terindahku hanya pada saat bersamamu.WANTED! Winter in Karakura town of HitsuRuki's Love Story! Mind to Review?


Ooooouuuu!

Salam kenal…! Saya adalah author baru disini! Nama saya Erika-chan ! Silahkan panggil saya apa saja asalkan jangan dengan kata 'chan'nya doang! Ini fanfic kedua saya, yah … mungkin ada kata-kata yang kurang, jadi mohon dimaafkan! Dan lagi – lagi tentang hitsugaya T.T

Tapi karena saya adalah Hitsugaya Lover jadi gak apa 'kan, bikinnya tentang Hitsugaya lagi … XD

Maaf kalau mungkin ada kata – kata yang agak GAJE. Tapi yang jelas, saya sama sekali gak jiplak cerita orang, saya memikirkannya dari otak kanan (? ). Dan lagi, ini bukan cerita porno

**WARNING**: OC; cerita ini cuma dari khayalan saya….. ada Senna dari Bleach movie pertama juga,

lho!

**PS: **Kalau ada kata – kata yang salah tolong diberitahu, ya ….. XO

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

_ENJOY ~~~_

RnR please!

WINTER IN LOVE

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Dingin, hari ini dingin. Ya… tentu saja! Namanya juga musim dingin! Nggak di soul soecity, nggak di Karakura, sama aja dinginnya! Kulihat banyak orang yang memakai jaket tebal dan muffler. Ya iyalah… emangnya mau mati kedingin apa? Aku sendiri juga sedang memakai muffler dan jaket, karena aku sedang memakai gigai. Cih…. Kalau bukan karena seseorang, aku tidak akan datang kesini! Menyebalkan!

**End POV**

Toushiro Hitsugaya, cowok bermata emerald dengan rambut seputih salju itu berjalan dengan tenang di pinggir jalan, sekedar melihat – lihat suasana dan salju yang bisa dibilang adalah hidupnya. Tatapan matanya dingin dan terlihat mau marah, tapi hatinya hangat. Si jenius yang sebenarnya shinigami menjabat posisi kapten divisi 10 di gotei 13 sebagai satu – satunya kapten yang masih kecil itu datang ke Karakura karena perintah mutlak dari Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Mau tak mau dia harus datang bersama 5 orang : Ikakku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Senna dan Renji. Kumpulan orang – orang yang gak bisa diam alias berisik … ( author dikeroyok rame-rame).

' Hahhh… apa bisa serius ngejalanin tugas ini dengan lancar? Menyebalkan! ' pikir Hitsugaya.

Tak terasa, dia melihat tempat yang bagus untuk melihat matahari. Hitsugaya segera pergi kesana, duduk diantara rerumputan hijau, mencoba mengabadikan pemandangan itu di memori ingatannya. Ia teringat seseorang, Hinamori. Sahabat kecilnya yang selalu terlihat ceria sampai saking cerianya ia jadi terlihat seperti orang yang ceroboh ( author dijitak Hinamori). Hitsugaya tetap menatap matahari sore yang makin lama makin tenggelam. Ia tahu, bodoh sekali mencoba berlama – lama di tengah dinginnya cuaca, ditambah salju yang mulai turun menghiasi cantiknya suasana.

Ckrek!

Hitsugaya mengabadikan hal itu di telepon genggamnya. Ia segera mengecek hasil potretnya. Indah. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali melihat matahari yang sedikit lagi akan menghilang dari pandangannya. Mukanya kembali menjadi cool.

Sedikit lagi.

Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Sraaat….

Matahari sudah menghilang. Diganti indahnya bulan. Bulan… mengingatkannya akan seorang gadis. Lain dengan Hinamori yang dianggapnya hanya sekedar teman kecil, kali ini gadis yang dipikirannya adalah orang yang dekat dengan hatinya. Hitsugaya memejamkan mata. Mencoba membayangkan sosok gadis itu. Gadis yang mampu membuatnya 2 kali lipat lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya.

Sayup – sayup ia mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namanya. Suara itu semakin dekat. Entah ini mimipi atau nyata, Hitsugaya tidak tahu.

" Kapten Hitsugaya!"

Hitsugaya membuka matanya. Ya… itu adalah gadis yang baru saja dibanyangkannya. Gadis yang entah kenapa bisa dekat dengan hatinya. Gadis yang dengan zanpakutou terindahnya mampu membekukan musuh dengan sekali serangan. Rukia Kuchiki, sang adik angkat keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Hitsugaya pun berdiri, menepuk – nepuk celananya yang dipenuhi salju, lalu menoleh kearah Rukia.

" Ada apa, Kuchiki?" tanyanya dengan muka tenang. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba terlihat normal. Hebat. Kalau dilihat dari segi normal, Hitsugaya memang tetap terlihat seperti orang yang dingin! Tapi siapa sangka, dari segi hati, ia sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rukia, yang sanggup membuatnya bungkam lantaran malu.

" Kapten sedang apa disini sendiran? Tidak kedinginan?" tanya Rukia polos.

" Hanya memandangi matahari sore. Kau sendiri sedang apa, Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya bertanya balik.

" Baru pulang dari sekolah, kok. Sekalian, mau minta Senna mengantariku ke took boneka."

" Buat apa?Senna 'kan seleranya agak aneh?" sahut Hitsugaya,penasaran…..

" Mau beli ….Ngg….. Yang pasti boneka! Iya! Boneka!" keluarlah sifat pemalu juga keras kepala Rukia.

" Ooooh…. Kukira kau mau beli boneka chappy yang sekarang lagi jadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang di kota ini.", tebak Hitsugaya. Ia tahu Rukia sang chappy lover kalau ke toko boneka, apalagi yang mau dibeli kalau bukan chappy? Boneka beruang? Yang benar saja 'kan?

Terlihat, Rukia mulai memerah. Tanda ia malu dengan tertebaknya nama barang yang akan ia beli.

' Huuuu…. Aku pasti dikira sangat kekanak – kanakan!', pikir Rukia.

**TRIIILLLLIIILLLLIIIIIIT**

Handphone Rukia berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil dan melihat ada sms dari Senna.

To: Rukia

From: Senna

Title: Maaf!

Maaf, Rukia! Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Ichigo, Yumichika, Rangiku-san juga Ikakku untuk pergi ke karaoke! Mungkin aku akan pulang tengah malam! Kau pergi saja dengan Renji atau Kapten Hitsugaya

( kalau orangnya mau). Sudah ya! Kami mau bersiap untuk nyanyi! Gomen!

" Aaaaakkkhhh! Senna bodoooh! Kalau begitu, aku sama siapa dong, ksana! Sama Renji? Ogah! Palingan dia juga milihin boneka nanas untukku! Bodoh kau! Kalau sama …." Rukia tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya. Ia menoleh pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menyadari hal itu.

"….. Apa?", tanya Hitsugaya. Rukia menunduk, membuat Hitsugaya makin bingung. " Kenapa menunduk?"

"E-eee….. Ngg… kapten Hitsugaya… Maukah anda menemani saya pergi ke toko boneka ?" Rukai minta persetujuannya. Hitsugaya membelalakan mata, lalu kembali tenang.

" Bukannya ada Senna?", Tanya Hitsugaya. Rukia mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

" Senna …. Mau Berkaraoke ria dengan Ichigo cs….." Rukia langsung terkejut melihat Hitsugaya memasang wajah kesal. ' E-Eeeh… aku salah ngomong ya!', pikirnya.

" Matsumoto, Madarame dan Ayasegawa juga ikut kesana?", tanya Hitsugaya. Dengan angguka Rukia, praktis Hitsugaya mulai kesal. ' Diajak kesini buat kerja malah main – main! Dasar payah!', bantinnya.

" Baiklah, ayo pergi, Kuchiki. Kau mau ke toko itu 'kan? " ucap Hitsugaya sambil menarik tangan gadis bermata violet itu. Rukia terkejut, mukanya memerah. Tapi ia tak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hitsugaya yang sedang menggenggam tanga halusnya.

' Semoga tidak ada hollow atau apa pun yang datang….', pikir Rukai ngarep ( author ditendang Rukia).

Sampai di toko boneka, Rukia tentunya langsung menyerbu ke keranjang boneka chappy. Hitsugaya yang melihat hal itu hanya menggeleng – geleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Setelah melihat – lihat, ia menemukan satu boneka berbentu bulan dengan tulisan 'I LOVE YOU'. Hitsugaya berpikir sebentar, lalu diam – diam membelinya tanpa diketahui Rukia yang sedang berada di surga chappy-nya. Setelah membayar, ia segera menghampiri Rukia lalu menepuk pundak gadis manis itu.

" Ayo cepat, Kuchiki. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju diluar. Pilih boneka yang ingin kau beli atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!", perintahnya. Mendengar hal itu Rukia panik dan segera mengambil 2 boneka yang ingin ia beli, lalu membayarnya dan mengejar Hitsugaya yang sudah berada di depan pintu keluar. Begitu mereka keluar dari toko…..

'Reiatsu hollow! Bukan, huge hollow! Cih! Disaat begini malah ada hollow! Membuatku muak!', pikr Hitsugaya yang segera meminum soul candy-nya, King. Begitu pula Rukia. Langit terbelah, dan keluarlah 3 atau 4 ekor huge hollow. Tak mau menyia – nyiakan waktu, keduanya langsung mengeluarkan zanpakutou.

" Duduklah diatas langit yang beku, Hyourinmaru!"

"Menarilah, Sode no shirayuki!"

Duo shinigami berzanpakutou es itu pun tak tanggung – tanggung langsung menyerang , tak ingin ada keributan di kota. Hitsugaya segera membelah satu huge hollow, dan Rukia segera melakukan gerakan tariannya.

" Tarian pertama, Tsukishiro."

KRAAAAAKKK!

Es melingkar di daerah tempat Rukia melakukan tarian. Es membentuk seperti tongkat yang muncul dari darat ke langit. Ia segera melakukan tariannya lagi.

" Tarian kedua, Hakuren!". Gagal. Huge hollow itu segera menghindar, seolah – olah tahu Rukia akan menyerangnya. Tanpa disadari, Huge hollow itu sudah berada di belakang Rukia, hendak menusuk gadis berkekuatan setara dengan ajudan tersebut. Tapi….

" Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Hitsugaya's bankai mode on. Rupanya cowok tercool di BLEACH itu sudah kesal dengan permainan para huge hollow yang sekarang tinggal terisa 2 ekor itu. Ia menyuruh Rukia berada dibelakangnya agar tak terkena efek bankainya. Rukia menuruti hal itu. Rukia tahu kalau Hitsugaya ingin segera menuntaskan 2 ekor huge hollow itu sendirian.

" Sennen Hyouou ( penjara seribu es)",ujar Hitsugaya.

BLAAAAAARRRRR! Huge hollow itu pun mati.

Trilililit

Trililililililit

Pip!

" Ya, Senna?", Tanya Rukia dalam telepon.

" _Hei! Aku mendapat laporan ada 4 huge hollow di dekat kau dan kapten Hitsugaya berada! Apa kalian_ _sudah menuntaskannya?_", tanya Senna. Sepertinya gadis itu khawatir kalau yang datang bukan huge hollw, tapi malah arrancar.

" Ya, sudah. Kami berdua baik – baik saja.", jawab Rukia tersenyum.

" _Begitu? Ya sudah. Ah! Aku mau nyanyi lagi, sudah ya! Daaaah!_"

Trek.

Tut.. tut.. tut….

Senna memutuskan teleponnya. Membuat Rukia tertawa kecil lalu menoleh pada satu barang yang tadi dibelinya. ' Harus dikasih sekarang… Sekarang juga!', pikir Rukia.

" Kapten … HITSUGAYA!"

" AKU DENGAR, KUCHIKI! TAPI JANGAN BERTERIAK TEPAT DI TELINGAKU!", bentak Hitsugaya marah. Rukia terkejut dan merasa bersalah.

" Ma, maaf…..", Rukia menunduk.' Huuuu! Bodoh banget sih, aku ini!'

" Lalu, ada apa!", tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada tinggi.

Rukia segera mengambil satu barang dari kantung belanjanya dan memberikannya pada Hitsugaya," Se, Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten! Mohon diterima sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah mengantar saya ke toko boneka yang sepertinya enggan anda kunjungi!", Rukia mulai memerah.

Hitsugaya terkejut. Ia membelalakan matanya, lalu tersenyum simpul. Diambilnya boneka naga berwarna biru yang diberikan Rukia padanya. Mungkin yang Rukia maksud dari boneka naga biru itu adalah Hyourinmaru. Ditatapnya Rukia dalam – dalam. Lalu memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum.

" Terima kasih, Kuchiki. Aku tak mengira kau akan memberiku hadiah. Ini sungguh diluar dugaanku.", ucap Hitsugaya.

Melihat hal itu, Rukia jadi salting. Lalu mengangguk," Sama – sama….".

" Aku pun punya sesuatu untuk kuberikan padamu, Kuchiki. Mohon diterima juga.".

Hitsugaya memberikan Rukia boneka bulan bertuliskan' I LOVE YOU ' yang tadi dibelinya. Melihat hal itu, Rukia terbelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan pa yang diberikan Hitsugaya padanya, apalagi dengan tulisan seperti itu.

" Sudah ya. Aku pulang duluan.", ucap Hitsugaya yang berniat kabur dari Rukia saking malunya. Tapi dia berpikir kalau Rukia pasti sudah bersama ichigo. ' Bodoh sekali dengan keputusanku ini…'

Rukia yang ingin mengejar Hitsugaya merasa kakinya sangat berat untuk melangkah. Tidak! Jangan pergi! Kapten Hitsugaya….

" AKU JUGA MENYUKAI KAPTEN! ", teriak Rukia sekeras mungkin.

Hitsugaya segera berhenti berjalan. Lalu menengok pada Rukia sambil membelalakan mata kembali, tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut hitam sepundak itu.

" Aku suka kapten! Kok kapten seperti nggak percaya diri begitu, sih! Aku sudah suka sama kapten sejak lama kok! Dibandingkan kapten, justru aku yang lebih senang dengan kata – kata kapten!", teriak Rukia mulai ngaco. Sebenarnya itu member semangat atau keras kepala sih?

Hitsugaya tetap dengan mata terbelalak (author dipukul Hitsugaya. Capek tau, mata gue!). Berjalan mendekati Rukia lagi. Setelah ia menggenggam tangan Rukia, ia tersenyum, membuat Rukia blushing.

"… Kau mau jadi pacarku, Kuchiki?", Tanya Hitsugaya lembut, dia tidak lagi tersenyum. Wajahnya kembali sperti biasa, berwajah cool dan dingin. Rukia mengangguk.

" Iya… kapten Hitsugaya.", jawab Rukia tersenyum. Hitsugaya pun tersenyum kembali.

" Terima kasih…..", ucap Hitsugaya meletakkan dahinya di pundak Rukia. Salju turun dengan cantik. Dingin, tapi malah hal itu mencairkan hati mereka berdua dalam satu perasaan kuat dan penuh arti. Ya… Cinta telah menyatukan mereka berdua di dinginnya musim dingin di kota Karakura.

FINISH

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

BIKIN CERITA KHAYALAN TANPA DIPIKIRIN ITU NYUSAHIN YA! UNTUNG MASIH BISA DIBAYANGIN! XD

Yah… Beginilah HitsuRuki-ku….. Mungkin ceritanya aneh. Tapi serius ini cerita buatanku sendiri lho! Sama sekali nggak nyeplak dari karya orang lain! Kutunggu review nya, ya! Mulai sekarang, aku mungkin absen dari Fanfiction selama seminggu karena ada UKK! Tolong doakan aku naik kelas ya! Terima kasih!


End file.
